Rossija
by marta madzia
Summary: Rzecz o Iwanie i jego ludziach


**Rossija **

Za oknami daczy trwało spokojne środowe popołudnie. Jak na koniec września, było wyjątkowo ciepło i możliwość wyjechania z miasta była miła wszystkim zgromadzonym. Zostawili za sobą zgiełk moskiewskich ulic, tłumy ludzi, interesantów, petentów różnej maści i zaszyli się w cichej zielonej okolicy, gdzie można było odetchnąć pełną piersią. Nie bez powodu ludzie marzyli o własnej daczy.

Tu poranki były rześkie, zieleń prawdziwie zielona, powietrze sprawiało, że aż chciało się wstać rano i pójść na spacer – co też zgromadzeni czynili w imię jakiegoś niemalże rytuału. Teraz przy kuchennym stole stały kosze mniej lub bardziej pełne grzybów. Czterech ze zbieraczy stało nieopodal otwartego na oścież okna i rozmawiało, paląc papierosy. Piąty – Iwan – siedział przy stole i małym nożykiem kroił grzyby na kawałki. Robił to powoli, uprzednio dokładnie opłukując każdy w misce z wodą. Obok leżała naszykowana już igła z nawleczoną nitką. Mężczyźni przy oknie rozmawiali, ale Iwan się im nie przysłuchiwał. Z precyzją dziecka, któremu powierzono ważne zadanie płukał i rozkrawał.

– Taka szansa może się już nie powtórzyć – stwierdził jeden z palących. Jego głos zazgrzytał w powietrzu, zniechęcając do dopytywania się o cokolwiek.

– Może nie może, a któż to wie, mój drogi – odpowiedział mu drugi, wcześniej bardzo powoli wypuściwszy z płuc kłąb tytoniowego dymu. Przypadkowy podmuch wiatru zwiał go idealnie na Zgrzytającego. – Nie dalej, jak pół roku temu mówiłeś to samo, a teraz – sam widzisz! – jest jeszcze lepiej niż wtedy było. Możemy więc się spokojnie wstrzymać jeszcze trochę – dodał obojętnym tonem i zaciągnął się, a było w jego gestach, spojrzeniu, uśmiechu unoszącym kącik ust tyle drwiny, że nie jednego Zgrzytającego można by nią obdzielić.

– W końcu karta się obróci – zazgrzytał pierwszy i zgasił papierosa o parapet. – Nie możemy tak ryzykować.

– Panikujesz – mruknął niski człowieczek, który średnio podobał się Iwanowi. Zebrał najmniej grzybów, a część wydawała mu się trująca, ale jeszcze nie był pewien. Kosz niskiego człowieczka dopiero czekał na swoją kolej. – Obróci się czy nie, to nie tak z dnia na dzień, a my potrzebujemy góra tygodnia, aby wprowadzić wszystko w życie.

– A jak ktoś się sprzeciwi? – zazgrzytało w powietrzu zwątpienie.

Pozostała dwójka parsknęła śmiechem, trzeci zerknął w milczeniu na Iwana, ale ten był zbyt pochłonięty nawlekaniem pierwszej partii grzybów na nitkę, aby choć spojrzeć na śmiejących się mężczyzn.

– Zaprawdę powinieneś częściej opuszczać Moskwę – zasugerował Obojętny. – Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz popadać w paranoję. Widzieć kolaborantów i dywersantów w kmiotkach, co za groszem przyjeżdżają do stolicy. Zaczniesz oskarżać listonoszy i gazeciarzy i skończysz jak Antoni Pietrowicz, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie. Choć przyznać trzeba, że to było coś! Ha! Nie po cichu w domu własnym skonał, nie przy biurku nad listem ckliwym, ale tak między ludzi poszedł. Było szumu, oj było. Wy tak nie będziecie potrafili, to pewne – zawyrokował. – Brak wam odwagi Antoniego Pietrowicza i tyle. On by teraz fermentu nie siał. Miał swoje demony, ale tchórzem to nie był on z pewnością, zgodzicie się ze mną, Borysie Kondratiewiczu?

Ostatni z mężczyzn skinął jedynie głową i trudno było rozsądzić, czy zgadza się z tezą o odwadze samobójcy, czy o jego postawie w danej sytuacji, a może z obiema tymi rzeczami. Iwan zaś na moment podniósł oczy na rozmawiających i zmarszczył brwi w wielkim zamyśleniu. Znał owego milczącego towarzysza od dawna i wiedział, że ani on nie ma na imię Borys, ani też jego ojciec nie był Kondratem, ale już nie pierwszy raz słyszał, jak ktoś go tak nazywał. Intrygowało go to, jak wiele innych rzeczy, i pewien był pewnością dziecka, że kiedyś tę dziwną zagadkę rozwikła. Dlatego też nigdy nie zapytał o to wprost. Teraz też tylko popatrzył przez chwilę, zamyślił się i wrócił do grzybów. One teraz były ważniejsze.

– Wolę nie być niemile zaskoczony – odciął się Zgrzytliwy i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach swojej paczki papierosów. Nie znalazłszy jej, spojrzał pytająco na rzekomego Borysa Kondratiewicza.

– Panikujesz – powtórzył najniższy z nich i zgasił papierosa. – Kto ci się tu sprzeciwi? Ty myślisz, że gdzie żyjesz? Za długo się po _Zachodzie _włóczyłeś i ci się teraz roją w głowie głupie pomysły.

Niski stał zaraz obok Zgrzytliwego i musiał zadrzeć głowę, aby móc mu patrzeć w oczy, ale to w najmniejszym stopniu nie zachwiało proporcji, nadal było widać kto jest górą – nawet jeśli nie fizycznie.

Iwan wysypał z kosza na stół kolejne grzyby i zaczął wszystko od nowa. Płukanie… krojenie…

– Świat się zmienia – westchnął Obojętny i podał Zgrzytliwemu swoją paczkę, uśmiechając się przy tym tak miło, że aż złośliwie. Zgrzytliwy spojrzał na markę i skrzywił się brzydko, co jakoś wybitnie do niego pasowało, ale papierosa wziął. Zapalniczka leżała na parapecie.

– Właśnie – mruknął. – Ktoś się może w końcu sprzeciwić.

– Ale są rzeczy niezmienne – dodał Obojętny jakby w ogóle Zgrzytliwego nie usłyszał i jedynie kończył zaczętą wcześniej myśl. Zaciągnął się i zapatrzył za okno. – Jak nasza Matuszka Rossyja – dodał z emfazą i całym sobą sprawiał teraz wrażenie, jakby jego dusza uleciała gdzieś z kuchni na wielkie zauralskie przestrzenie, nad Bajkał, nad Ob, czy szeroki nurt Jeniseju.

Zdaniem Iwana, który znów się na chwilę na rozmawiających zapatrzył, imię swoje usłyszawszy w tym dziwnym dla niego kontekście, wyglądał towarzysz Obojętny co najmniej głupkowato. O tak, jakby mu co na żołądek zaszkodziło albo na głowę spadło.

– Dokładnie – zasekundował Obojętnemu Niski. – Ta jest stała. Tydzień góra i mamy lud na nogach gotowy walczyć w imię sprawy, co by się nie działo, więc nie histeryzuj.

– Nie histeryzuję – uciął Zgrzytliwy i zaciągnął się głęboko.

Obojętny powrócił z duchowej wycieczki i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

– Skądże Modeście Siemionowiczu, skądże – powiedział i głuchy jedynie by kpiny w jego głosie nie usłyszał. – Ponadto cierpliwość jest cnotą bogów – Obojętny dodał, wcielając się teraz w rolę nauczyciela, choć rzut oka wystarczył, żeby uznać, iż to raczej rzekomy Modest Siemionowicz mógłby tu być belfrem jakimś. – Jeśli będziesz taki nerwowy, to możesz popełnić błąd. Wielu wielkich spadło przez to na samo dno, zresztą kto jak kto, ale ty znasz historię, czyż nie?

Zgrzytliwy zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z ukosa na Obojętnego. Po ustach przesunęło mu się kilka niemych początków zdań nim w końcu odezwał się. – No właśnie znam – zazgrzytał.

Niski wzruszył ramionami i wyraźnie rozbawiony spojrzał na Milczącego.

– Więc wiesz, że za taki błąd moglibyśmy wszyscy zapłacić. – Obojętny kontynuował i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak usta Zgrzytliwego zaciskają się w cieniutka linię. – Jak to mawiają ci, co wierzą w siły wyższe: gdy się człowiek spieszy, wten się diabeł cieszy! Diabłów nie ma, obaj o tym wiemy, ale Modeście Siemionowiczu, powiedz mi proszę, czy w historii się to nie sprawdzało? Zaświadcz tu przede mną, przed sobą, przed zacnym Borysem Kondratiewiczem i naszym dobrym przyjacielem Porfirym Iwanowiczem, że tak właśnie było, profesorze! Że w porzekadle chłopskim tkwi wszakże prawda życiowa!

Wyzwany na świadka swemu poglądowi przeciwnego stanowiska Zgrzytliwy stropił się i chwilę dłuższą milczał, spalając papierosa powoli, jakby każde zaciągniecie się miało być już ostatnim w jego życiu. Niski natomiast zdawał się świetnie bawić.

– No to zachowaj swoje strachy dla siebie – mruknął w końcu, jakby tym oczekiwaniem zniecierpliwiony. Obojętny na to westchnął jedynie cicho i pokręcił głową z wyrazem rozczarowania odmalowanym na twarzy, ale rzekomy Porfiry Iwanowicz nawet tego nie dostrzegł. – Mamy jeszcze czas i jeśli coś się nie uda, to właśnie przez te twoje trzęsienie portkami. Zbuntują się. Może gdzie indziej tak, ale pamiętaj gdzie jesteśmy. Tu jeszcze będą nam dziękować, co nie? – Zerknął na Milczącego.

Ten uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, a w kącikach jego oczu uwydatniła się siateczka zmarszczek.

Iwan rozkroił grzyba i skrzywił się. Malutkie dziurki znaczyły jego powierzchnię, wijąc się we wszystkie strony. Przekroił kawałek dalej, ale korytarzyki nie zniknęły. Przekroił jeszcze raz i posmutniał. To był duży piękny grzyb, ale cały robaczywy. Rozejrzał się wokoło sam nie wiedział za czym, aż w końcu wstał. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego uważnie. Zgrzytliwy zamarł z zapalniczką w połowie drogi do papierosa, a jego dwaj towarzysze na moment wstrzymali oddech. Jedynie Milczący Borys Kondratiewicz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a Iwan uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął spod zlewu kosz na śmieci. Postawił go sobie koło krzesła i wrzucił do niego robaczywego grzybka. Cały czas się uśmiechał.

Mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy usiadł.

– Widzisz – syknął Niski do Zgrzytliwego. – Napatrz się i zapamiętaj pewne rzeczy są niezmienne – dodał i zwrócił się do Obojętnego. – Może my go powinniśmy za Ural wysłać, co by sobie przypomniał w jakim kraju żyje, bo mu się w głowie miesza? Bo jak mu i na _Zachodzie _i wychodzi, że w Moskwie też już mu się fanaberie jakie w głowie rodzą, to za Ural. Wszak wiadomo, że tam się miłości dla ojczyzny nabywa takiej, że –

Borys Kondratiewicz chrząknął i mężczyzna zamilkł jakby go tym chrząknięciem obrócono w kamień. Obojętny uśmiechnął się na to i spojrzał jedynie na Zgrzytającego kpiąco. Tamten tylko skulił się w sobie, wzrokiem uciekł za okno, przemierzył nim równe rabatki w ogródku i córki pewnego dygnitarza, które chichocząc radośnie bawiły się w ogrodzie sąsiedniej daczy. Wrócił do kuchni trochę nieco odświeżony w myślach. Wyprostował się, sprawiając tym samym, że Niski Porfiry Iwanowicz wydał się tym mniejszym, obrzucił Obojętnego Arkadija Fiodorowicza spojrzeniem profesorskim, czym z miejsca zredukował jego ważność w tej dyskusji i zwrócił się Milczącego towarzysza.

– Mam nadzieję jedynie, że nie będę jeszcze mówił „a nie mówiłem" ani tym bardziej nikt nie będzie miał o to do mnie pretensji.

– Ktoś tu ma o sobie za wysokie mniemanie – szepnął Niski ku Obojętnemu. – Profesor, światowiec… Może ty w ogóle nie z nami, a przeciwko nam jesteś? – prychnął i pstryknął ledwie co zgaszonym o parapet papierosem do kosza na śmieci. – Takich jak wy, to się powinno – zaczął ale nie skończył, czując na sobie krytyczne spojrzenie. Mruknął tylko pod nosem i chciał dodać coś jeszcze. Symbolicznie wbić ostatnia szpilę, bowiem nie tak dawno w akademickiej ławie przeklinał po trzykroć takich jak Modest Siemionowicz, ale szurnięcie krzesła sprawiło, że ponownie zamarł niczym skamieniały. Wszyscy czterej spojrzeli w kierunku stołu, a każdy co innego miał w myślach.

Iwan wstał, w jednej dłoni trzymał długie nitki pełne grzybów do zawieszenia na werandzie, w drugiej nadal tkwił mały nożyk. Przedpołudniowe słońce odbijało się w nim i świetlny zajączek skakał po ścianach.

– Skończyłem – oznajmił zadowolony z siebie.

– Świetna robota, Wania – pochwalił go Modest Siemionowicz, a Iwan rozpromienił się słysząc to i widząc pełen aprobaty uśmiech Borysa Kondraitewicza.

– Pójdę je powiesić na werandzie – powiedział i wskazał sobie ten kierunek ostrzem noża. Zajączek skoczył po ścianie ściągając na moment wzrok Obojetnego. Smużka światła drżała i podskakiwała, jakby chciała się wydostać ze ściany. Porfiry Iwanowicz zaś w swym skamienieniu patrzył na samo ostrze i czuł jakiś dreszcz przechodzący mu po plecach. Z miejsca w myślach wyśmiał sam siebie i sklął Modesta Siemionowicza za jego histerię. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz Iwana, kiedy ten w towarzystwie profesora wychodził rozwieszać grzyby w słońcu, i sam się uśmiechnął. Za nic w świecie nie chciałby się urodzić w innym kraju. W żadnym z tych dumnych kraików, gdzie jego zdaniem nie było żadnych pewników ani porządku rzeczy, a każdy był sobie wrogiem. Obojętny tłumaczył mu to kiedyś, używając do tego fikuśnych słów, których Porfiry Iwanowicz nie rozumiał i nie uważał za konieczne rozumieć.

– Panikarz – mruknął. – Taki miły dzień, tak nam zepsuł, co nie Arkadiju?

Mężczyzna przytaknął, a napięte mięśnie twarzy rozluźniły mu się. – Zaprawdę, Porfiry, zaprawdę. Miejmy nadzieję, że już wyciągnął nasz _profesor _odpowiednią lekcję i więcej humoru psuł nam dzisiaj nie będzie.

– Dokładnie. To jak, po kieliszeczku w imię tego? – zaproponował i już odwrócił się szukać w szafkach szkła niezbędnego do spełnienia obowiązku. Arkadij Fiodorowicz przyniósł z salonu butelkę. Tej nocy rzekomi Porfiry Iwanowicz i Arkadij Fiodorow śnić mieli o malutkim nożyku w wielkiej dłoni Rosji, a następnego popołudnia, w pędzącej ku Moskwie obaj miel się śmiać z profesora i jego paranoi.

Na werandzie Iwan rozwieszał grzyby. Rzekomy Modest Siemionowicz trzymał pozostałe wciąż łańcuchy i patrzył na Iwana, a w oczach miał coś, co przypominało ojcowską dumę na widok dorastającego dziecka. Rzekomy Borys Kondratiewicz stał oparty o framugę drzwi, a w jego oczach odbijała się duma zwycięskiego wodza, patrzącego na żołnierzy, którzy przynieśli mu chwałę.

**Koniec**


End file.
